El Retorno de la Diosa del Cielo
by FairyQueen72
Summary: UA: Tsunami (Fem Tsuna) fue abandonada por sus guardianes y por los que creía su familia tras la reaparición del hijo menor del Noveno. Sola nuevamente, se sume en una profunda depresión, sin embargo, todo su mundo cambia de nuevo ante la llegada de un misterioso chico que la llevará a una nueva y más grande aventura. ¡Nuevos guardianes, all Fem27 y mucho más en esta historia!
1. Chapter 1: El Sufrimiento del Cielo

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creadora Akira Amano. Solo los personajes oc de esta historia son míos.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR!**

Capítulo 1: El Sufrimiento del Cielo.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! **

Muy tarde en la noche, en una oscura habitación, se podía ver sentada en la cama que había en dicho lugar a una hermosa chica de largo cabello color chocolate algo desordenado y bellos ojos color ámbar los cuales por el momento, se encontraban algo rojos e hinchados, ya que la hermosa castaña estaba sollozando desde hace un buen rato. Ella abrazaba firmemente a un pequeño cachorro de león quien era el único que se encontraba ahí tratando de consolar como podía a la joven.

Esta hermosa castaña llevaba el nombre de Sawada Tsunami de casi 16 años de edad la cual parecía una chica común y corriente, aunque en realidad, era la supuesta candidata a la posición para ser la Décima Jefa de la Vongola Famiglia, la disque familia de la mafia más poderosa de todo el mundo, o eso creía ella, de no ser por lo que su tutor le había revelado hace tres semanas a tras, lo cual era el motivo de tanto llanto.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR!**

_INICIO DE FLASHBACK._

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR!**

"Dame-Tsuna, tu ya no eres necesaria para la Vongola Famiglia. Finalmente Federico el hijo menor de Nono a regresado después de su largo entrenamiento con los mejores miembros de la Famiglia para tomar su legítimo lugar como el décimo". Le Informaba despreocupadamente Reborn a una Tsunami anonadada.

"¿Q...qué has dicho Reborn?"

"Lo que escuchaste Tsunami". Respondió muy serio el arcobaleno del sol.

"¿C...cómo?..., ¡pero tu me dijiste que los tres hijos de Nono habían sido asesinados y que yo era la única candidata que quedaba con vida para heredar la posición como Décima!" exclamó Tsunami bastante confundida por lo que le estaba diciendo su tutor, Reborn.

"Mentí". Respondió con simpleza éste bajo la mirada incrédula de la chica.

"¡Cómo que mentiste!, por favor Reborn, explícame porque no comprendo nada". Dijo algo alterada Tsunami, pues toda la mañana había tenido un mal presentimiento que fue creciendo cada vez más al no ver a ninguno de sus guardianes durante todo el día, además cuando intentó acercarse a Sasagawa Kyoko para charlar con ella, y de paso preguntarle por su hermano Ryohei, la ídolo de Namimori-Chu la había ignorado y no le habló para nada, hecho que la hirió mucho, pues ella veía a la chica como una de sus mejores amigas.

Suspirándo con fastidio, Reborn comenzó a explicar paciéntemente.

"Verás Dame-Tsuna. Ante la muerte de Enrico y Massimo, Nono y tu inútil padre decidieron tomar medidas extremas en el asunto y juntos planearon la falsa muerte de Federico para que él pudiera ser llevado a una base de máxima seguridad propiedad de Vongola, y así protegerlo de cualquier peligro mientras que al mismo tiempo, se estaría entrenando para como dije antes, tomar la posición como Décimo. Tú solo fuiste una cubierta para desviar la atención de las Famiglias enemigas".

"¿Y mis amigos?, ¿qué pasará con ellos?", preguntó Tsunami preocupada.

"Por ellos no debes preocuparte tanto, desde hace meses estuvieron al tanto de todo, y aceptaron ser los guardianes de Federico sin ningún problema, y también dieron su acuerdo para fingir ser tus guardianes hasta que Federico regresara de su largo entrenamiento. En estos momentos, ellos ya están en Italia encontrándose con su nuevo jefe". Por cierto, tienes prohibido hablar con alguna de las otras Famiglias aliadas con Vongola como la Millefiore Famiglia, la Tomaso Famiglia o con alguno de los familiares de tus ex-guardianes. También quiero que me entregues el anillo Vongola del cielo y el anillo de Natsu para llevárselos a su verdadero dueño".

Tsunami miró dolida a Reborn por todo lo que le había dicho. El sentimiento de traición y decepción sumado al gran nudo que se había formado en su garganta no le había dejado emitir palabra y con manos temblorosas, le entregó al pequeño Hitman el anillo del cielo, pero el anillo que portaba dentro suyo a Natsu Reborn no lo pudo ni tocar, pues cuando lo intentaba sujetar, este comenzaba a calentarse a tal grado que le empezaba a dejar quemaduras en su pequeña mano. Al ver que el anillo de Natsu no cedía, el arcobaleno dejó que Tsunami se quedara con él.

Sin tomarle importancia al estado en el cual dejaba a Tsunami, Reborn tomó sus cosas y se marchó después de decirle a Tsunami que ya no era su tutor en casa.

"E...entonces..., solamente me usaron". Se dijo así misma Tsunami con su voz quebrada a la vez que caía de rodillas sobre el piso de la sala de su bacía casa sintiendo que su corazón se hacía pedazos y lágrimas calientes surcaban una tras otra sus mejillas.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR!**

_FIN DE FLASHBACK._

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR!**

Desde ese día en adelante, las cosas para ella habían sido horribles nuevamente. Notando que Gokudera y Yamamoto ya no estaban ahí para ayudarla, sus antiguos matones comenzaron a molestarla de nuevo, de igual forma, a causa de la depreción en la que se encontraba sumida, sus calificaciones volvieron a ser mediocres como antes de que llegara Reborn y todos en la escuela empezaron a llamarle Dame-Tsuna otra vez y no dudaban en agredirla tanto física como verbalmente, ya que la castaña no se defendía ni tampoco había nadie que la ayudara.

"¿Por qué?..., se preguntaba una y otra vez la hermosa chica con voz desconsolada. ¿Por qué me han abandonado?"

"Pensé que eran mis amigos..., pensé... que realmente se preocupaban por mí, pero veo que estuve equivocada todo este tiempo. ¡Fui una tonta al creer en ellos!", sollozaba más fuerte la joven cubriendo su lindo rostro empapado en lágrimas con sus manos.

Así se la pasó la mayor parte de la noche llorando en compañía

del pequeño Natsu el cual se acurrucaba más entre los brazos de ella hasta quedarse completamente dormida.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR!**

Resguardada por la fría noche, una figura encapuchada observaba a lo lejos, de pie sobre el techo de una de las casas sercanas a Tsunami, a través de la ventana de la antes mencionada. Dicha persona sentía una gran tristeza al verla en ese estado y mirando al oscuro cielo salpicado de brillantes estrellas dijo seria. "Tranquila mi querido cielo, tu sufrimiento por fin se terminará y todos aquellos que te usaron y te lastimaron lo lamentarán".

Dándole una última mirada llena de cariño a Tsunami, la persona encapuchada se dio la vuelta y se marchó de ese lugar en silencio.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! **

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**N-A:** Hola. Aquí de vuelta con otra historia que tenía en mis documentos acumulando polvo. Esta historia ya está terminada al igual que mi historia del Príncipe de Aratani, aunque a diferencia de esa historia, esta solo será editada por alguno que otro error de ortografía, pero en sí, se quedará tal y como está.

Nos leemos super pronto.

**Fin de N-A.**

¿Review?


	2. Chapter 2: Un Nuevo Estudiante

**Respondiendo Review.**

**roxi100:** ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW EN ESTA HISTORIA!

Ya verás que pasará con los Vongola. Muchas cosas vienen para ellos XD

**LaPatataAnonima:** ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!, le pongo mucho esfuerzo a cada una de mis historias. Todavía viene lo mejor.

:)

¡Maravilloso, 4 Favs, 5 Follows Y 2 REVIEW EN EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO!, ¡GRACIAS A TODOS!

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creadora Akira Amano. Solo los personajes oc de esta historia son míos.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR!**

Capítulo 2: La Llegada de un Nuevo Estudiante.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR!**

El radiante sol de la mañana siguiente alumbraba la pequeña ciudad de Namimori y la gran mayoría de sus habitantes ya se preparaban para lo que traería ese nuevo día.

En la residencia de la familia Sawada, Tsunami iba despertando con pocos ánimos para ir a la escuela, sin embargo, algo llamó su atención esa mañana, su hiper intuición la cual no había dado señales de ningún tipo desde la partida de Reborn, en ese momento le hacía tener sensaciones de euforia y expectación, dándole a saber que algo muy bueno iba a pasar ese día.

Con su curiosidad despertada, la castaña se levantó de la cama y fue al baño para prepararse sintiéndose de mejor humor a diferencia de cuando despertó.

Ya lista para irse, bajó a la bacía cocina acompañada por Natsu y se preparó un poco de sopa de miso con arroz al vapor y salmón a la parrilla y una taza de té verde. A su pequeño Natsu le dio salmón al vapor y un tazón con leche tibia.

Al terminar de comer su desayuno, lavó los trastes usados y con calma tomó su mochila y el anillo de Natsu en el cual el pequeño cachorro de león había entrado después de acabarse su propio desayuno y se marchó a Namimori-Chu.

De camino a la escuela pensaba profundamente en todos sus amigos no pertenecientes al Vongola como la familia Millefiore, pues aunque tuvo algo de desconfianza al ver a Biakuran-san nuevamente luego de todo lo ocurrido diez años en el futuro, situación que la tenía bastante desconcertada, puesto que en ese futuro ella era claramente la décima jefa de la Vongola Famiglia, aunque los recientes acontecimientos le decían todo lo contrario. Había desarrollado una tentativa amistad con el joven Don portador de los anillos Mare al igual que con sus guardianes, los cuales una vez que llegabas a conocerlos eran muy agradables y a causa de los Vongola, no podría tener comunicación con ellos de nuevo.

En cuanto a Enma-kun y el resto de la Shimon Famiglia, los extrañaba mucho, Enma siempre había sido un buen amigo para ella, y el hecho de ya no poder verlo o hablar con él, la ponía muy triste. Los demás miembros de la Famiglia también eran muy amables con ella, en especial Adheley-chan, quien después de arreglarse todos los problemas entre los Vongola y los Shimon tras la batalla en la ceremonia de sucesión y el enfrentamiento contra Daemon Spade, la comenzó a tratar como a una hermana pequeña a la cual cuidar como lo hacía con Enma-kun.

"Los volveré a ver otra vez?" se preguntaba en voz alta y afligida la castaña con la mirada baja sin ver correctamente por donde iba, por esa razón, no pudo evitar estrellarse de frente contra alguien casi cayendo al duro asfalto de no ser por una cálida y firme mano que la sujetó para no caer ayudándola en el proceso a enderezarse.

"¡G-gomen nasai!" se disculpó completamente apenada la ojiámbar.

"Descuide señorita, no pasa nada, yo también me encontraba algo distraído, por lo tanto no fue del todo su culpa" respondió un atractivo joven al cual Tsunami, al levantar la mirada, pudo ver detalladamente sonrrojándose un poco por lo atractivo que él era, así mismo, la castaña se percató que el joven no era japonés, pues cuando él habló, notó un leve acento extranjero en su tono de voz.

El era un chico alto, de 1.77 cm, cabello corto de color rubio dorado

levemente alborotado, tes clara, de ojos tan grises como la plata líquida, poseía el físico de un nadador, y llevaba puesta una chaqueta color gris oscuro, pantalones negros de mezclilla, una camisa blanca debajo de la chaqueta y botines negros.

"¿Usted no se lastimó, señorita?" preguntó preocupado el joven rubio.

"N-no, para nada. Arigatō por preguntar". Respondió todavía avergonzada.

"Me alegra". Dijo éste con una educada sonrisa.

"Uhmm..., bueno, ya debo irme". Dijo Tsunami con timidez jugueteando con sus dedos. No sabía que le estaba pasando, se sentía muy nerviosa y tímida alrededor de este muchacho, y no entendía por qué. Nunca le había ocurrido tal cosa en presencia de otros chicos.

"Ya veo señorita. Le deseo un buen día".

"Arigatō, igualmente. Sayōnara.", y así, Tsunami continuó caminando hacia Namimori-Chu sin mirar atrás. Si lo hubiera hecho, hubiese visto que el atractivo ojigris la observaba irse con una misteriosa sonrisa.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR!**

Tsunami soltó un suspiro de alivio al llegar a tiempo a su primera clase que era matemáticas, por suerte, no se topó con ninguno de sus matones en la entrada de la escuela como sucedía normalmente ni tampoco al entrar al aula, fue recibida por las burlas y metidas de pie del resto de la clase en un intento de hacerla caer al dirigirse a su asiento junto a la ventana. Todos ellos se encontraban reunidos con sus respectivos grupos de amigos charlando muy emocionados.

Tsunami simplemente los ignoró a todos y se puso a observar el hermoso cielo azul por la ventana como siempre lo hacía inmersa en sus pensamientos. Sin querer, un par de hermosos ojos grises se le vinieron a la mente, provocándole un notable sonrrojo que pasó desapercibido para los demás en el aula exceptuando a una linda chica pelinegra, quien fue la única en notar la llegada de la castaña. Apartando su fría mirada de Tsunami, la joven luego observó a su mejor amiga Sasagawa Kyoko la cual en ese momento platicaba felizmente con otras chicas de la clase, preguntándose muy confundida el porqué ésta había cortado abruptamente su amistad con Sawada Tsunami, como también el paradero del resto de personas que se la pasaban alrededor de la introvertida chica.

Todo era muy extraño, y cuando intentaba preguntarle a su amiga lo que había sucedido , ésta evitaba contestarle, cosa que la irritaba de sobremanera.

Kurokawa Hana como se llamaba la pelinegra, fue sacada de sus estresantes pensamientos al escuchar que la puerta del aula se abría hnuevamente entrando por esta su profesora de matemáticas, Hiriko-sensei.

"Buen día jóvenes. Dijo ésta una vez que todos se apresuraron a tomar sus asientos. Antes de comenzar con la clase, le daremos la bienvenida a un nuevo estudiante que proviene del extranjero y que lleva unos cuantos días viviendo aquí en Namimori. Sean amables con él".

Los murmullos emocionados no se hicieron esperar, los cuales se detuvieron en el instante en que el nuevo alumno entró a la clase por orden de Hiriko-sensei.

Él era un chico de apariencia andrógina, de unos 1.61 cm de estatura, su cabello era color rubio platinado y bien arreglado con uno que otro mechón enmarcando su hermoso rostro aristocrático, sin embargo, lo que más llamaba la atención sobre él, eran sus sorprendentes e inusuales ojos rojo escarlata los cuales expresaban calma y una gran inteligencia.

"Buenos días, mi nombre es AlikIvanov o como lo dirían aquí en Japón Ivanov Alik. Provengo de Rusia. Es un placer conocerlos a todos, espero que podamos ser buenos amigos". Terminó de presentarse el ojiescarlata con una encantadora sonrisa.

Para desconcierto de Tsunami, cuando el nuevo alumno dijo lo último, su mirada se posó únicamente en ella.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! **

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Glosario Japonés.**

**Gomen nasai:** ¡Perdón! o ¡lo siento mucho!

**Arigatō:** gracias.

**Sayōnara:** Adiós.

**Sensei:** Maestro.

**-chan:** Honorífico para las chicas o los niños pequeños, también se puede usar para hablarle de manera afectuosa a un ser querido o a una mascota.

**-kun:** honorífico para los hombres.

**-san:** honorífico usado para dirigirse a alguien con respeto. Su traducción sería algo así como "señor/señorita".

¿Review?


	3. Chapter 3: Mi Nuevo Amigo

**Respondiendo Review.**

**maeljuri:** Awwww, me alagas, la verdad, yo tampoco e encontrado una historia Fem Tsuna en español con esta temática. En Inglés me topé con dos historias en la que los guardianes traicionan a Fem Tsuna, pero una solo quedó en 3 capítulos y la otra que es Cielo Perduto solo quedó con 25 capítulos. Desconozco si las autoras las continuarán. 

De hecho, esta historia ya está terminada y solo estoy haciendo una que otras correcciones. Espero que disfrutes la lectura, ¡SALUDOS!

**LaPatataAnonima:** ¡Nishishi! como no tienes idea :D

¡SALUDOS!

Muchas gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, saludos a todos los que leyeron el fic, y saludos más especiales a los que dejaron sus reviews, favs y follows.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creadora Akira Amano. Solo los personajes oc de esta historia son míos.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR!**

Capítulo 3: Mi Nuevo Amigo.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR!**

El sonido de los chillidos emocionados de sus compañeras de clase, hicieron que Tsunami rompiese el contacto visual con el nuevo chico al cerrar los ojos y taparse los oídos tras el repentino ruido, y cuando Tsunami dirigió su mirada nuevamente para verificar si el continuaba observándola, vio que él había vuelto su mirada hacia el resto de la clase.

"Ivanov-san". Escuchó Tsunami que una de las chicas de la clase decía. ¿Es bonito Rusia?"

"Bueno, señorita..."

"Tamaki Hatsu". Respondió la mencionada con una sonrisa tímida .

"Bien, señorita Tamaki Hatsu, Rusia tiene lugares muy hermosos, aunque la mayoría del país se mantiene con bajas temperaturas, esto no impide el abundante crecimiento de flora y fauna, también hay bellos lugares con una gran arquitectura, como el Palacio de Peterhof que se encuentra en San Petersburgo". Y él describió el lugar con paciencia.

Así continuaron por unos cuantos segundos las preguntas hacia el rubio, hasta que Hiriko-sensei interrumpió estas silenciando a todos los estudiantes diciéndoles a todos que ya comenzaría la clase.

Todos gimieron ante el anuncio de la mujer, pues querían saber más de su nuevo compañero.

"Joven Ivanov".

"¿Sí, Hiriko-sensei?"

"Ya puede tomar asiento en donde usted guste". Dijo la profesora de matemáticas con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias". Y éste se encaminó a tomar asiento justo alado de Tsunami para disgusto de todas las chicas que querían que el rubio se sentase alado de una de ellas.

Al llegar a su pupitre, Alik y Tsunami que escuchó los pasos del joven mientras veía nuevamente el cielo poco interesada en lo que ocurría, cruzaron miradas de nuevo haciendo que esta se sonrrojara cuando él le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa.

Rápidamente ella asintió en saludo, y avergonzada desvió su mirada hacia la clase que ya iba empezando sin notar ésta que la sonrisa del ojiescarlata se amplió ante su acción.

La mañana transcurrió sin problemas, con Tsunami sonrrojándose cada vez que miraba al lindo rubio hasta que la campana del receso escolar sonó y Tsunami guardó sus cosas.

Tomando su bolso, la castaña caminó hacia la puerta del aula lo más rápido que pudo para alejarse de sus matones los cuales no tardarían en ir a quitarle su almuerzo como siempre, sin darse cuenta que una de las chicas le metió el pie en el camino provocando que Tsunami se tropezara cayendo duramente al suelo bajo las miradas y risas burlonas de todos, aunque estas se silenciaron cuando Alik dejó sus cosas, y fue hacia la castaña dándole al pasar, una fría mirada a todos, en especial a la chica que hizo caer a Tsunami, haciendo que dicha chica se sonrrojase de vergüenza y bajara la mirada hacia su regazo al verse descubierta y por el lindo estudiante extranjero.

"Que comportamiento tan desagradable, no me esperaba esto de ustedes". Dijo Alik en voz alta sin dirigirse a nadie en específico, provocando que varios se avergonzaran.

"¿Te encuentras bien?, ¿no te lastimaste?" Le preguntó el joven ruso con preocupación sincera a la pobre castaña que aguantando las lágrimas, recogía sus cosas, las cuales se habían esparcido en el suelo.

Tsunami solo dijo que sí con la cabeza, evitando mirar al rubio, ya que no quería mostrar que estaba al borde del llanto por el dolor de la caída y también por la humillación.

Alik asintió aún preocupado por la ojiámbar estándo furioso por lo sucedido no dejando ver esto último mientras ayudaba a Tsuna a recoger sus cosas, agradeciéndole ésta en voz baja.

Terminando de guardar todo, Alik ayudó a Tsunami a levantarse ignorando las protestas de la chica la cual ya no quería molestar más al rubio, sin embargo, cuando Tsunami se puso de pie, sintió un fuerte dolor en su rodilla izquierda que por poco y la hace caer otra vez, de no ser por Alik, que todavía sostenía su mano de cuando la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

"A-arigatō". Dijo la castaña.

"No hay de qué. Te aconsejo que vayas a la enfermería por algo de ungüento, puesto que tu rodilla al parecer recibió casi todo el impacto de la caída y se te está inflamando".

"L-lo haré" Dijo Tsunami asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Te acompañaré". Dijo el joven ruso al ver que Tsunami no lograba andar muy bien por su cuenta.

"N-no quiero molestarte más de lo que ya lo hice". Dijo Tsunami nerviosa sintiendo las miradas de los demás sobre ella.

"Créeme, no me molesta para nada ayudarte". Le respondió Alik con una linda sonrisa que hizo sentir tocada a Tsunami por la preocupación que él mostraba hacia ella.

Estando finalmente de acuerdo, Tsunami tomó la mano de Alik para la furia de las chicas de la clase, y ambos se encaminaron rumbo a la enfermería bajo las miradas de los otros estudiantes.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR!**

Llegando a la enfermería, Alik frunció un poco el ceño porque el lugar se encontraba vacío, tomando nota de esto, éste le dijo a Tsunami que el buscaría vendas y el ungüento, y mientras tanto, ella debía permanecer sentada en una de las camas para que descansara y no empeorara el golpe. Encontrando lo que necesitaba y satisfecho al ver que Tsunami le había hecho caso, se acercó a ella con las cosas, y sin aceptar un no por respuesta, el lindo chico le fue aplicando cuidadosamente el ungüento a Tsunami, luego vendó el golpe.

"Con esto bastará. Dijo el rubio. Como dije antes, solo debes tratar de no forzar mucho esa pierna".

"Hai. A-arigato de nuevo. No puedo agradecer suficiente lo que has hecho por mí". Dijo Tsunami con una tímida pero adorable sonrisa.

"No fue nada, me gusta ayudar". Respondió éste con calma.

"Eto, en unos minutos más terminará la hora del receso, y por estarme ayudando no has podido tomar el almuerzo, ¿te gustaría comer conmigo?, traje mucho, lo suficiente para ambos". Dijo ruborizada la ambarina jugueteando con sus dedos.

"Me encantaría, señorita Sawada". Dijo él sonriéndo suavemente.

"Puedes llamarme Tsunami o Tsuna para abreviar". Dijo ésta.

"Claro Tsuna, y tu puedes llamarme Alik. Contestó éste. Eso nos hace amigos ¿no?"

"B-bueno, si tu quieres". Dijo Tsuna con una pequeña sonrisa. Su hiper intuición le decía que podía confiar en él. Todo el día había estado con un sentimiento de expectación, el cual se incrementó cuando Alik-kun entró al aula de su clase, luego aquel sentimiento se transformó en alegría extrañándola, pero lo ignoró.

"Por supuesto que me gustaría ser tu amigo. le contestó. Eres una chica muy agradable, amable y una excelente cocinera". Dijo el rubio al probar un poco de arroz preparado por la castaña sin poder contenerse ante el buen aspecto que este tenía.

"Me alegro que te guste mi cocina. Eres la primera persona que prueba mi comida". Dijo ella contenta.

"¿Ah, sí?" Interrogó el chico algo sorprendido.

"Hai". Contestó la joven castaña.

"Pues que honor. Almorcemos entonces, no queremos que se nos vaya el tiempo y no podamos comer tan deliciosa comida". Dijo Alik tomando un par de palillos extra que Tsunami había traído consigo por costumbre.

"Estoy de acuerdo".Dijo Tsunami sujetando sus propios palillos.

Y al unísono dijeron, "¡itadakimasu!" y empezaron a comer charlando animadamente.

Por el resto de la jornada escolar, los matones de Tsunami no se acercaron a ella a causa de la presencia del ojiescarlata que se la pasó acompañando a la linda chica. Las chicas interesadas en el joven ruso, le lanzaban miradas llenas de envidia a Tsunami que la asustaban un poco por lo que estas pudieran hacer más adelante contra ella, pero Alik le decía que éstas ni siquiera lograrían acercarse a ella, porque él no lo permitiría y esas simples palabras la tranquilizaban mucho.

Tsunami se la pasó sonriendo el resto del día por su nueva amistad con Alik, y cuando se fue a dormir, ni siquiera recordó a sus ex guardianes, solo pensaba una y otra vez en el agradable almuerzo que pasó con el lindo chico ruso y el como la acompañó hasta su casa cuando terminaron las clases, charlando alegremente con ella en todo el camino.

Natsu, el cual estaba recostado junto a su dueña, al fin logró dormir tranquilo viendo feliz la bonita sonrisa que su Tsunami mantuvo durante toda la noche, sin ningún rastro de la tristeza que la embargó las noches pasadas. Él tenía la fuerte corazonada de que esto continuaría de ahora en adelante y estaba enormemente agradecido con ello. Con esos bonitos pensamientos, el pequeño cachorro de león se quedó profundamente dormido al igual que su dueña.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR!**

En una hermosa mansión de gran elegancia y lujo, un atractivo joven bebía tranquilamente una copa de vino desde su oficina, mirando el bello cielo azul. A continuación, escuchó como alguien tocaba la puerta de su oficina y diciendo un, "adelante" observó como una bonita chica de cabello azul entraba.

"Biakuran-sama, le ha llegado una carta por parte de la Vongola Famiglia". Dijo la linda chica entregándole la carta al peliblanco.

"Mmm, gracias mi querida Bluebell. Veamos de que se trata esto". Y abriendo el sobre con sus llamas del cielo, comenzó a leer el contenido de la carta delante de su guardiana de la lluvia quien lo observaba curiosa.

"Vaya vaya, los Vongola nos han invitado a una nueva seremónia de suceción". Dijo Biakuran interesado.

"¿Asistiremos, Biakuran-sama?" Preguntó Bluebell.

"Efectivamente. Tengo ganas de ver a Tsu-chan y formalizar una alianza con ella". Dijo el dón de la Millefiore Famiglia con su traviesa sonrisa.

"Muy bien, Biakuran-sama. ¿Quiere que le informe a los demás?"

"Por supuesto querida Bluebell". Respondió éste guardando la carta de nuevo en el sobre.

"Lo haré enseguida. Con su permiso, me retiro". Dijo la peliazul.

"Adelante Bluebell". Y el poseedor del anillo Mare del cielo, vio como la chica salía de su oficina.

Que interesante, me pregunto que sorpresa traerá esta ceremonia de sucesión, pensaba divertido Biakuran con su copa de vino cubriendo su peculiar sonrisa.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR!**

En una gran mansión ubicada en una isla privada, un joven pelirrojo recibía otra carta en su sala de estar, llevada por uno de sus sirvientes, bastante similar a la de Biakuran. Dicho joven era Kozato Enma el cual tan solo tener la carta en sus manos, la abrió ansioso, alegrándose al leer lo que decía, no dudando en informarle a su famiglia diciéndoles que el evento sería dentro de dos días, por la noche. El joven Enma, estaba emocionado de ver a su mejor amiga y ya contaba las horas para reencontrarse con ella.

Ambos jóvenes, no tenían ni una mínima idea de la desagradable sorpresa que se llevarían en ese evento.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

**Glosario Japonés.**

Gomen nasai: ¡Perdón! o ¡lo siento mucho!

Arigatō: gracias.

Sensei: Maestro.

itadakimasu: buen provecho.

Hai: Si.

eto: es como decir "hummm", "ah" o "bah".

-chan: Honorífico para las chicas o los niños pequeños, también se puede usar para hablarle de manera afectuosa a un ser querido o a una mascota.

-kun: honorífico para los hombres.

-san: honorífico usado para dirigirse a alguien con respeto. Su traducción sería algo así como "señor/señorita".

¿Review?


	4. La Ceremonia de Sucesión Parte 1

**Respondiendo Review.**

**Celia Simon:** jajajajajajaja XD ¡SORRY!, ¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW Y ME ALEGRO QUE TE EMOCIONE TANTO LA HISTORIA!

Aquí tienes un capítulo nuevo por toda la espera.

¡SALUDOS!

**Cafuchi:** Oh, sí. Las cosas se van a poner feas para los Vongola.

¡GRACIAS POR TU REVIEW, SALUDOS!

**N-A:** hola chicos, con trabajo actualizo esta historia, ya que la vatería de mi laptop finalmente murió snif snif, y ahora estoy prestando laptop para escribir los capítulos y editar. Espero tener pronto una vatería nueva y poder subir capítulos nuevos más seguido.

**Fin de N-A.**

Gracias a los que dejaron sus reviews, Favs Follows y también a los que disfrutan leer la historia.

¡NOS LEEMOS!

Los dejo con el capítulo.

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creadora Akira Amano. Solo los personajes oc de esta historia son míos.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR!**

Capítulo 4: La Ceremonia de Sucesión Parte 1.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR!**

Por las oscuras calles de la pequeña ciudad de Namimori Japón, a unas cuantas casas cerca de la residencia Sawada, dos hombres vestidos de ropas oscuras se movían rápidamente entre las sombras deteniéndose de vez en cuando para verificar que nadie los estuviese siguiendo.

El objetivo de dichos hombres era llegar a la casa de los Sawada, entrar en dicho lugar, y asesinar a la joven castaña eliminando así a la última heredera de la Vongola Famiglia, o eso creían ellos.

Sonriendo de manera triunfante al llegar sin ningún problema hasta el jardín trasero de la casa sin detectar a ni un solo miembro de los Vongola vigilando la zona, el mafioso que se adelantó a su compañero para verificar que tuviesen el camino libre, le hizo una seña a éste último Dándole a saber que no habían moros en la costa.

Con calma, el segundo mafioso llegó a donde se encontraba su compañero, y juntos se encaminaron muy confiados cerca de una de las ventanas de la casa con la intención de abrirla y cumplir la orden dada por el jefe de su famiglia. Sí, ya podían saborear los elogios que les daría su famiglia cuando estos les llevasen la cabeza de la joven heredera de los Vongola en una bandeja.

Por bajar la guardia, ellos no se percataron de la persona que apareció detrás de ellos y el como ésta sacaba una guadaña que parecía estar hecha de cristal y el como hizo un corte horizontal que partió por la mitad al primer mafioso, y seguidamente sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, en un movimiento fluido, decapitó al segundo mafioso dejando todo un desastre sangriento a sus pies.

Mientras la persona limpiaba tranquilamente la sangre de su guadaña,una segunda persona se apareció en el lugar y caminó hacia ella.

"Mmm, tan eficiente como siempre mi querida Yukiko, no esperaba menos de ti".

La chica asintió en reconocimiento. "Buenas noches Alik-kun, acabo de llegar a la ciudad, y quise venir a conocer a nuestro cielo, pero como puedes ver, me encontré con estas dos alimañas intentando atacar a nuestra querida Tsunami, pero ya sabías esto último, ¿no es así?" Dijo la joven, mirando fijamente al ojiescarlata.

"Por supuesto, aunque debo decir que me tomaste por sorpresa. No esperaba que tú aparecieras de la nada y que acabases con ellos antes que yo". Respondió el joven ruso con una pequeña sonrisa guardando un par de pequeños tessen de acero que se veían bastante afilados.

"Oh, me disculpo por interferir".

"Descuida, no tienes porqué disculparte, hiciste lo correcto, nuestra principal prioridad como los verdaderos guardianes de Tsunami, es protegerla de todos aquellos que quieran hacerle daño".

La hermosa chica asintió de acuerdo con su compañero, luego, posando su mirada sobre los dos cuerpos de los mafiosos, dijo seria.

"Hablemos en otro lado para no arriesgarnos a ser vistos por alguno de los residentes de esta zona o por la misma Tsunami. Pero antes de irnos, limpiemos este desastre".

"Estoy de acuerdo". Dijo Alik comvocando en sus manos sus llamas de la tormenta dirigiéndolas sobre los cuerpos de los mafiosos, viendo junto a la chica como estos eran consumidos por las rojisas llamas sin dejar rastro alguno de que alguna vez estuvieron allí.

Satisfechos al ver que no quedó ni una sola gota de sangre en el lugar, ambos guardianes subieron a la sotea de una de las casas sin dejar de vigilar la zona ante cualquier peligro hacia la ambarina.

"¿Te quedarás aquí por el resto de la noche?" Le preguntó Yukiko al rubio.

"No, solo estaré aquí media hora más. Caiden es mi remplazo por el resto de la noche".

"Ya veo". Dijo la chica jugando distraídamente con uno de los mechones blancos de su cabello.

"¿Has tenido la oportunidad de acercarte a ella?" Preguntó la peliblanca.

"Sí, de hecho, estoy estudiando en la misma escuela con ella, y por suerte, también me tocó en la misma clase en la que ella está". Respondió Alik con una sonrisa recordando su día con la castaña, aunque al recordar a sus compañeros de clase y a los profesores, su sonrisa se borró siendo remplazada por una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Qué sucede Alik?, ¿por qué esa cara?" Le preguntó la chica fijando nuevamente su mirada en él.

Soltando un suspiro, el rubio le contó a la peliblanca el horrible tratamiento que le daban sus compañeros de clase a la castaña y el como los profesores no hacían nada para detenerlos, todo lo contrario, lo alentaban y en ocasiones se unían a las burlas hacia la pobre chica.

"¡Malditas escorias! siseó Yukiko furiosa. Deben pagar por su insolencia".

"Oh, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de hacerles pagar a cada uno de ellos el haberse metido con nuestro pequeño cielo, pero todo a su tiempo querida Yukiko. Ellos pagarán, te lo aseguro". Dijo Alik con una sonrisa vengativa que la chica a su lado imitó.

"Sí, tienes razón, y cuando eso ocurra, no sabes cuanto lo disfrutaré".

"Lo mismo digo, Yukiko. Dijo Alik ensanchando su sonrisa. Poniendo un semblante más serio, él habló nuevamente. Por el momento solo cuatro de nosotros nos encontramos aquí en Namimori, los guardianes restantes vendrán en estos días al terminar sus misiones, y cuando al fin estemos todos reunidos, será el verdadero comienzo de todo. Debemos prepararnos para lo que viene y para eso, necesitamos a nuestro cielo con nosotros".

"Sí..." Fue lo único que dijo la peliblanca, sujetando con fuerza la empuñadura de su guadaña mirando el cielo estrellado junto a su compañero.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR!**

Florencia Italia, Mansión Varia.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR!**

Dentro de la oficina del jefe del escuadrón de asesinos independientes de la Vongola Famiglia, el estruendoso sonido del vidrio impactando contra la dura pared y rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, reverberaba por los pasillos del lugar junto con una serie de maldiciones proferidas por el antes mencionado.

Ninguno de los miembros de la Varia tenía ganas de ser víctima de la furia de Xanxus, así que todos ellos estaban lo más lejos posible de la zona de peligro.

El pobre mensajero de la noticia que tenía así de iracundo a su jefe no tuvo tanta suerte, pues fue calcinado por las llamas de la ira del hombre.

"¡MALDITO VIEJO DE MIERDA!, ¡TODO ESTE TIEMPO NOS ESTUVO VIENDO LA CARA DE IDIOTAS A TODOS!,; ¡QUIERO MATAR A TODOS ESOS HIJOS DE PUTA! Gritaba Xanxus mientras arrojaba botella tras botella de vino contra la pared y cualquier otra cosa que cayese en sus manos. ¡LA PUTA ESCORIA NI SIQUIERA SE PUSO A PENSAR QUE ESTO NOS PUEDE TRAER PROBLEMAS GRANDES CON LAS DEMÁS FAMIGLIAS ALIADAS! ¡ESTÁ APUNTO DE HUNDIRNOS EN LA MIERDA PROFUNDA A TODOS!"

"Con un puto carajo... Dijo el pelinegro pasándose las manos por el rostro en señal de frustración al calmarse un poco. Y pensé que no podía decepcionarme más de ti viejo, pero estaba equivocado. Todo este tiempo me la pasé pensando que todos mis hermanos habían sido asesinados, y me sales con esta mala jugada. Y no fui el único ¿no es así, Tsunami Sawada?. Pensaba con furia controlada Xanxus recordando a la castaña. Jugaron con nosotros como títeres.

El usuario de las llamas de la ira tomó la invitación que le había llegado para asistir a la farsa de ceremonia de herencia y le prendió fuego viendo como esta poco a poco quedaba hecha cenizas en su mano. Necesitaba ponerse a trabajar lo antes posible y hacer un control de daños ante el desastre inminente que se avecinaba, pues él no permitiría que la estupidez del Noveno los arrastrara a ellos también.

Saliendo de su oficina, le dijo a uno de los sirvientes de la mansión que le dijera a todos sus oficiales que habría una reunión importante en la sala de juntas y que los quería ahí a todos en menos de media hora. Dado su mensaje, Xanxus se dirigió a paso firme a dicho lugar. Había mucho trabajo por hacer, y tan poco tiempo.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR!**

Sicilia Italia: Manción Vongola: Día de la Ceremonia de Sucesión.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR!**

La gran noche había llegado, todas las Famiglias invitadas iban llegando una por una al gran evento, todas expectantes y pensando como caer en las buenas gracias con la joven heredera de los Vongola o usar a sus jóvenes herederos para que estos puedan seducir a la ambarina y con suerte lograr que más adelante, alguno de ellos la tome como esposa y así su Famiglia suba de posición en la jerarquía social de la mafia.

Desde las Famiglias menores, hasta las de mayor prestigio se hallaban presentes charlando y conviviendo las unas con las otras aparentemente tranquilas, aunque esto era solo una fachada, pues cada una de ellas se encontraban muy alerta por cualquier ataque imprevisto que pudiese llegar a suceder, ya que en estos eventos nunca faltaba la Famiglia que intentaba aprovechar tales momentos para tratar de eliminar un poco de competencia.

Byakuran, Yuni y Enma platicaban casualmente rodeados de sus respectivos guardianes, esperando pacientemente a que la décima generación hiciese acto de presencia. Los tres capos estaban ansiosos por ver a su amiga después de tanto tiempo de no poder encontrarse con ella a causa de su trabajo dirigiendo a sus Famiglias y sus guardianes estaban igual que ellos deseando ver a sus amigos nuevamente.

El Noveno, quien ya se hallaba presente hablando con el jefe del CEDEF en voz baja a unas mesas de distancia se puso repentinamente de pie, llamando la atención de todos los invitados hacia él, más aún cuando sus guardianes imitaron la acción.

"Muy buenas noches a todos. Me alegra verlos aquí reunidos en esta magnífica noche en la que tengo el gusto de al fin ceder mi puesto como el Noveno jefe de la Vongola Famiglia a la décima generación. Para mí fue un honor el haber liderado por tanto tiempo al Vongola y forjar fuertes alianzas con varias de sus Famiglias, espero que esas alianzas se renueven y fortalezcan con la nueva generación y que podamos continuar creciendo juntos en mano amiga".

Todos los invitados aplaudieron. "Sin más preámbulos, les presento nuevamente a la décima generación de la Vongola Famiglia".

Los siete guardianes y el portador de las llamas del cielo, entraron siendo liderados por su jefe a la gran sala de baile en la que se estaba llevando acabo la ceremonia de sucesión.

¡¿Que demonios?!, pensaron todos desconcertados al no ver a Sawada Tsunami encabezando a sus guardianes, y en cambio ver a alguien más en su lugar, deteniendo todo sonido en la gran sala.

Desde su lugar en la gran sala, Xanxus solo cerraba los ojos con un creciente dolor de cabeza al comenzar a escuchar los susurros que iban en aumento ante toda la confusa situación, por su parte, sus guardianes observaban todo en silencio, completamente serios.

Byakuran, Yuni y Enma se miraban entre sí igual de confundidos que el resto, no les estaba gustando para nada lo que estaba sucediendo. ¿Dónde estaba Tsunami? y ¿quién diablos era el tipo que se encontraba de pie en medio de los guardianes de la ambarina? Esas y muchas más preguntas se hacían los dos capos y la pequeña peliverde irritados por no tener ninguna respuesta a sus preguntas.

La mayoría de las personas presentes que no habían conocido a los hijos de Timoteo se sorprendían al escuchar de los que reconocieron al hijo menor de Nono la identidad del joven y no se lo podían creer, se suponía que los tres hijos de Timoteo habían sido asesinados hace años, y ahora resulta que el hijo menor del anciano estuvo vivo todo este tiempo. ¿A qué estaba jugando el Vongola? Pensaron varios capos molestos e indignados por ser engañados por sus supuestos aliados.

A medida de que la ceremonia de sucesión avanzaba, el descontento iba aumentando en el lugar. Nadie entendía lo que sucedía, y todos se preguntaban que había pasado con la joven Sawada Tsunami.

Cuando llegó el momento de que Federico y el resto de los guardianes se colocaran los anillos para culminar con la ceremonia, los valiosos anillos brillaron en conjunto y frente a todos los invitados y los miembros de la Vongola, apareció ni más ni menos que Vongola Primo y todos sus guardianes para asombro de todos , no obstante, estos no se veían para nada contentos a juzgar por las frías miradas que cada uno de ellos llevaba plasmada en el rostro. Las cosas pronto comenzarían a ir cuesta abajo para los Vongola...

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¿Review?


	5. La Ceremonia de Sucesión parte 2 Final

**Respondiendo Review.**

**Guest:** aquí la tienes finalmente.

¡SALUDOS!

**maeljuri:** ¡HOLA! Sí, Xanxus está más que molesto y no va a dejar que su padre y compañía lo arrastren en su desastre. Bueno, el color de los ojos de los guardianes dice por si mismo que tipo de llamas tienen, aunque ojo, ya que Tsunami tiene 8 guardianes y todos son de diferente elemento. Además dos de ellos pueden engañarte con su tipo de llama debido al color de sus ojos.

¡SALUDOS!

**LaPatataAnonima:** ¡HOLA! Pediste sangre, y aquí la tienes, aunque no tanta ya que todavía les falta derramar más junto con sus lágrimas en los siguientes capítulos.

¡SALUDOS!

**Hikari-Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha:** ¡HOLA!Bien, aquí tienes la continuación.

Mmm, la parte de las cabezas posiblemente la tendrás más adelante.

Lo de su sangre, bueno, tengo que dejar que Tsunami y sus nuevos guardianes tengan su parte XD

¡MUCHAS GRACIAS, SALUDOS!

Tauro: ¡HOLA! Ya la tienes aquí :)

¡SALUDOS!

**Yuki-Momoki:** ¡HOLA! ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! :D

Aquí está el nuevo cap, y no es el último, viene otro en camino.

¡SALUDOS!

**Xerri:** ¡HOLA!, bueno, tampoco dije que la historia estaba en pausa ni mucho menos en adopción. Como e dicho en otras ocasiones, ninguna de mis historias está en pausa, lo que pasa es que suelo reescribir y reescribir los capítulos hasta que yo los considere aceptables. No me gusta publicar una historia o capítulo que sea de mala calidad, que tenga errores de ortografía, que sea incongruente o que tenga información incorrecta sobre los personajes. A veces me la paso un día entero investigando datos de cada personaje canon, y en lo que a mis personajes Oc se refiere, me la e pasado días investigando cosas de la nacionalidad que les puse, que sus nombres tuviesen relación con su elemento correspondiente o que reflejen su personalidad y nacionalidad. Aunque tal vez no lo creas, me la e pasado muchas horas viendo listas de nombres y apellidos rusos, ingleses, irlandeses, etc. Todo para darles un buen perfil a mis Oc y que no parezca que solo les di nombres al azar.

Siento mucho las tardanzas con los capítulos, pero estudio y trabajo (ahora en casa, maldito coronavirus) y también tengo responsabilidades en mi hogar. Bien..., creo que me pasé con mi perorata. En fin, no estoy diciendo todo esto para hacerte sentir mal, y lo siento si así fue.

Espero que disfrutes leyendo este nuevo cap-

¡SALUDOS!

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. ¡Disfruten la lectura!**

**Disclaimer:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn! no me pertenece, es propiedad de su creadora Akira Amano. Solo los personajes oc de esta historia son míos.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR!**

Capítulo 5: La Ceremonia de Sucesión Parte 2.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR!**

El estado de ánimo era bastante tenso en el lugar. Todas las Famiglias estaban atónitas por la aparición de la Primera Generación Vongola, pero no más que los Vongola así mismos, que no salían de su asombro y nerviosismo.

"¡Vaya!" Dijo Federico con soberbia rompiendo el pesado silencio que se había instaurado en el lugar. "¡La Primera Generación me a venido a entregar la jefatura de la Vongola Famiglia personalmente! Es obvio que saben que yo soy el mejor candidato para ser el Décimo". Terminó con grandilocuencia bajo las miradas incrédulas del resto de los presentes que no podían creer el nivel de idiotez del hijo de Nono al no poder leer la mortal hostilidad que venía de Giotto y sus guardianes.

Tras lo dicho por Federico la tensión que ya pesaba sobre todos había aumentado en el lugar. La Primera Generación de la Vongola Famiglia comenzó a irradiar tal instinto asesino el cual hacía que tanto los capos de la mafia allí presentes y los miembros menos experimentados del crimen organizado casi se desmayaran, dando a conocer una vez más, porque la primera generación Vongola fue y seguía siendo la generación más temida y poderosa hasta la fecha.

Giotto esbozó una sonrisa tan fría que podría congelar el mismísimo infierno. Realmente este mocoso era un grandícimo imbécil. El rubio no sabía ni que pensar, tal vez Timoteo lo había dejado caer de cabeza cuando era un bebé, o posiblemente en su fórmula para bebés le habían metido algún medicamento que lo había dejado así de estúpido, porque solamente cosas como esas podrían justificar las idioteces que salían de la boca del mocoso mimado.

"¡JA!, ¿tú? ¿Décimo? Pff, no me hagas reír mocoso". Espetó G mirando a Federico como si éste fuese alguna cosa particularmente desagradable.

"¡Sí, yo soy el único que merece tomar la posición como Décimo Jefe de la Vongola Famiglia! ¡Desde hace años me la pasé siendo entrenado por lo mejor de la mafia! ¡Nadie se merece esa posición más que yo, ni siquiera la perra de Tsuna...!

Un fuerte golpe resonó en toda la gran sala. Federico estaba en el suelo a unos metros de la Primera Generación con el rostro ensangrentado con la nariz lo más probable rota, y el causante de aquello, era quien menos se imaginaban ya que era bien sabido que este guardián de la Primera Generación suele ser el que menos recurría a la violencia.

"¡No te permitiré que hables así de una mujer, y mucho menos si dicha mujer es la joven Tsunami!" Exclamó Knuckles muy enojado .

"En efecto". Afirmó Asari Ugetsu con una voz tan helada que podría hacer correr por su vida al hombre más valiente. "Ella, comenzando como una simple chica civil, logró hazañas que tú ni en tus sueños podrías realizar. A pesar de todas las cosas por las que tuvo que pasar con pocos meses de entrenamiento, el ser arrojada de golpe al mundo criminal para luchar por su vida y la de sus supuestos mejores amigos, y todo eso sin contar lo que estos dos malditos le hicieron a sus llamas desde que ella era una niña de 6 años de edad". Dijo el azabache lanzándoles una mortal mirada sumamente asesina a Timoteo y a Iemitsu, los cuales sudaron frío ante la letal mirada del guardián y la casi revelación por parte de éste mismo de lo que ellos le habían hecho a las llamas del cielo de la inocente joven. Ambos sabían que si ese secreto llegaba a oídos del Vindice, serían directamente encarcelados en Vindicare por el resto de sus vidas.

Levantandose con ayuda de un enojado Gokudera, furioso por el repentino golpe de Knuckles, Federico se abalanzó sobre el guardián del sol siendo imitado por el peliplata y los demás guardianes del hijo de Timoteo, provocando así que la Primera Generación al completo reaccionara ante el ataque grupal y se enfrascaran en combate contra los guardianes de su mismo elemento.

Los invitados que se habían alejado de las batallas observaban con asombro como la Primera Generación derrotaba sin mucho esfuerzo a a Federico y sus guardianes. Podían ver como estos últimos ganaban más y más heridas y golpes en todo el cuerpo, mientras que Giotto y compañía a penas y habían recibido uno que otro rasguño. Uno por uno los guardianes de la Primera Generación Vongola fueron sometiendo a sus oponentes al golpearlos hasta dejarlos inconscientes en el suelo con certeros ataques infundidos con sus llamas, siendo Hibari y Mukuro los últimos en caer bajo las manos de Alaude y Daemon Spade, dado que Federico yacía desde hace unos minutos fuera de combate por la despiadada golpiza que le había propinado Giotto al todavía tener fresco el recuerdo del insulto a su adorable tataranieta.

"Que mocosos tan molestos". Dijo G arrojando sin ceremonias a un muy malherido Hayato.

"Nufufufu. Sin embargo, hay que admitir que usarlos como saco de arena es muy terapéutico". Dijo Daemon sonriendo divertido por las caras pálidas de Iemitsu, Nono y los demás integrantes del Vongola al presenciar a su preciosa Décima Generación siendo vencidos fácilmente.

Ignorando los cuerpos de los adolescentes que yacían en el agrietado suelo de mármol,con calma, Giotto caminó hacia el cofre en el que se mantenían guardados los anillos Vongola, y posando su mano sobre estos, los fue engullendo con sus llamas, y en pocos segundos, lentamente estos empezaron a cambiar de forma.

Horrorizados, los Vongola observaron como los siete anillos regresaban a su forma sellada dando a saber que la décima generación no era digna de portarlos.

"Escuchen con atención". Habló Giotto Con seriedad luego de sellar los anillos, fijando su fría mirada sobre Nono y compañía atrayendo la atención de todos. "Vongola Famiglia, se les dará un año completo para encontrar un heredero digno de tomar el manto de Décimo. Si para ese tiempo no han encontrado a un heredero capaz de tomar la posición, los anillos Vongola pasarán bajo la custodia de Vindice y la Vongola Famiglia será disuelta para siempre".

Todos se quedaron en Shock ante el ultimátum dado por Vongola Primo, pues que ellos supieran Federico y la joven Tsunami Sawada eran los únicos candidatos disponibles para esa posición. ¿Realmente este sería el final de la Famiglia más poderosa de todo el inframundo criminal? Se preguntaban los miembros de las demás Famiglias sin salir aún del shock.

Los Vongola no podían creer todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Cada uno de ellos tenían expresiones que eran una mezcla entre shock, horror, e incredulidad. Iemitsu y Timoteo eran los más afectados, parecía que estaba apunto de darles un paro cardíaco después de escuchar el anuncio de Giotto. Por otro lado, los amigos de Tsunami no podían evitar sonreír con sádica alegría por lo que les estaba ocurriendo a todos esos infelices traidores. ¡SE LO TIENEN BIEN MERECIDO DESPUÉS DE TODO LO QUE LE HICIERON A TSUNAMI! Pensaban en conjunto.

Repentinamente, las luces de la gran sala se atenuaron, una presencia oscura que hacía temblar hasta al más valiente se comenzó a sentir en el lugar y seguidamente un portal negro apareció cerca de Primo y sus guardianes, en el cual, en menos de un minuto, un miembro de Vindice salió causando que a todos se les pusiera la piel de gallina.

"Mi nombre es Jager, y he venido en representación de todo el Vindice, para validar los términos estipulados por Giotto di Vongola. También, he de informar que nos aseguraremos de que cada uno de ellos se cumpla al pie de la letra". Le anunció el usuario de la llama de la noche a todos los involucrados, no obstante, su fría voz reververó por toda la gran sala provocando que a los ya asustados mafiosos les corriera un fuerte escalofrío de terror.

Giotto saludó con respeto a Jager, y después de ello, le indicó a Nono que se acercara para firmar el contrato que Jager había traído consigo.

Minutos más tarde, Giotto asentía satisfecho cuando todas las partes firmaron el acuerdo, con timoteo y él mismo representando las partes correspondientes. Con todo ya hecho, el rubio posó su estoica mirada en Timoteo y dijo.

"Recuerda Noveno, solo tienen un año para encontrar a un digno heredero para la posición de Décimo, no más".

El pálido anciano asintió con renuente resignación y con ello Vongola Primo y sus guardianes desaparecieron, a continuación, Jager con su trabajo terminado, haciendo uso de un portal negro, también se retiró de la gran sala en silencio.

Sin saber que más hacer ante el incómodo momento dejado por la partida de el miembro de Vindice, Vongola Primo y sus guardianes, las demás Famiglias obtaron por retirarse una a una comenzando con la Millefiore Famiglia, la Shimon Famiglia, la Giglio Nero y así continuaron hasta que solo los Vongola y la Varia quedaron con los primeros sintiéndose desesperados, avergonzados, y humillados Tras lo sucedido.

"Xanxus, hijo mío, ¿te has quedado en apoyo a nuestra Famiglia?" Le preguntó Timoteo con voz esperanzada al jefe de Varia cuando éste último se paró delante del cansado anciano.

El Azabache bufó enojado y le dijo al Noveno con frialdad.

"Por supuesto que no viejo, solo me quedé para informarte que desde hoy la Varia pasa a ser una organización completamente independiente del Vongola".

"¡QUÉ!" Exclamaron Nono y sus guardianes sin poder creerse lo que el hijo adoptado del hombre les a cavaba de decir.

"Como escuchaste viejo, desde este momento la Varia ya no es parte de la Vongola Famiglia ni tampoco trabajará para ella".

Y con esa última desagradable bomba de la noche, el escuadrón de asesinos se marchó sin mirar atrás, dejando sumidos en el pánico al grupo de mafiosos que se quedaron en la gran sala.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR!**

En la tranquilidad de una fina sala de estar, dos jóvenes observaban atentamente los sucesos que acontecían en ese momento en la mansión Vongola. Levantándose del sillón en el que estaba sentada, la única chica del par se quedó de pie delante del gran ventanal que había en la hermosa sala contemplando el gran jardín fuera de la mansión en la que se encontraban.

Su imagen, levemente reflejada en el cristal le devolvía la mirada, dicha joven era bastante hermosa. Ella poseía largos cabellos rojos a mitad de las caderas, rostro en forma de corazón, labios carnosos y rosados, nariz perfilada, bellos ojos de color amatista, contaba con unos 1.70 cm de altura, y de cuerpo curvilíneo. Ella vestía un top color crema, pantalones de cuero color negro, zapatillas de tacón alto del mismo tono, y una chaqueta morado oscuro.

A unos dos metros de distancia de esta chica se hallaba sentado en un elegante sillón de cuero, un atractivo joven de cabellos color café claro ondulado, rasgos faciales finos, de ojos color índigo oscuro, Tes blanca, complexión delgada, y de 1.78 cm de estatura.

Él llevaba puesta una gabardina negra, una camisa blanca debajo de esta con los dos primeros botones de la prenda desabrochados, pantalones de vestir azul oscuro y de calzado unos mocasines negros.

Delante del castaño había sobre la mesita cafetera de la sala, un ordenador que proyectaba los sucesos antes mencionados.

"Hmm, que interesante. Desafortunadamente para nosotros, esto nos obliga a adelantar nuestros planes con respecto a nuestro cielo". Dijo la chica rompiendo así el contemplativo silencio que se había instaurado luego de que finalizara el fracaso que fue la segunda ceremonia de sucesión.

"Así es, estoy seguro de que más temprano que tarde los Vongola al salir al fin de la negación aceptando el gran fracaso que representa Federico como candidato a Décimo, ya que dudo mucho que el anciano Noveno quiera reconocer de buenas a primeras la verdad que está frente a él, irán a Japón en busca de Tsunami e intentarán usarla para conseguir cumplir con los términos estipulados por Primo para obtener la posición de Décimo de la Vongola Famiglia". Respondió el chico mientras buscaba algo en su celular.

"Ja. Eso ya lo veremos. ¡No permitiré que esos desgraciados vuelvan a dañar a nuestro cielo una vez más!" Dijo la chica furiosa no queriendo imaginarse a Tsunami llorando nuevamente a causa de los Vongola.

"Digo lo mismo". La secundó el castaño. "Ah, aquí está el número que buscaba".

El atractivo joven marcó y esperó unos segundos a que tomaran la llamada la cual fue contestada al tercer tono.

"¿Hola?" Escuchó que Respondieron del otro lado de la llamada.

"¡Hola, Caiden!"". Saludó el castaño alegremente.

"Ah, solamente eres tu Makari". Dijo Caiden sin expresar la misma emoción que su amigo.

"¡Oh, no sabes cuanto me duele tu fría indiferencia!" Dijo Makari Dramáticamente.

Caiden suspiró con exasperación y espetó con impaciencia. "Makari Lébidiev, deja tus juegos y explica la razón de tu llamada".

Antes de que éste pudiese hacer enojar más a su compañero guardián, la bella pelirroja que se mantuvo escuchando la llamada en silencio le arrebató el celular y tomó la llamada ignorando las protestas de Makari.

"Caiden, soy yo, Brianna. Iré al punto. Tenemos información importante sobre el Vongola". Dijo la chica.

"Bien Brianna, estoy escuchando". Dijo el otro chico.

"Perfecto, pues verás..." Comenzó Brianna.

**KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM27 KHR! FEM 27 KHR!**

**Fin del Capítulo.**

¿Review?


End file.
